When? Now
by Secretlyademigodinthetardis
Summary: Based off a tumblr gifset I saw half an hour ago. Oneshot, DESTIEL. Slight smut and language. Basically, they confess how they feel towards one another, and it goes from there.


**AN: So I saw this post on tumblr of a gifset where Dean says 'when?' and Cas says 'now', and then takes off his belt and someone had said 'can there be a fanfiction of this moment please?' so yeah. This is my take on it, and I hope it is seen and that people like it because I wrote it and posted it within half an hour. Check out my other stories that are hopefully better quality! There is some badly written smutty stuff - nothing too graphic, but yeah.**

**EDIT: Okay I wrote a sort of sequel to this. It's called "The Request", if you want to take a look.**

* * *

**When? Now**

Dean and Castiel stared at each other, breathing hard, the world around them dissolving to nothingness as they lost themselves in the others' eyes. Sam had left for the safety of his room, muttering something about research and sleep after Dean had finally, _finally_ lost his cool during yet another argument and yelled at Cas what he had been suppressing from the moment they met: that he was stupidly, gloriously, and irrevocably in love with the fallen angel. Cas had flushed red, looking at the ground, then the wall, and finally the door before gazing at Dean – blue eyes meeting green – and quietly replying with the words that changed everything.

"And I am in love with you, Dean Winchester"

Dean cleared his throat, blinking stupidly.

"You….you what?"

"Do you not remember? Everything I did since we met, I have done for you. I brought you out of Hell, I fell from Heaven, I helped avert the Apocalypse, I opened Purgatory, I brought your brother – and then his soul – back from Hell, I resisted Naomi, I Fell – _again _– and I became a Hunter…..all for you."

"Cas…I….."

"Dean. Please, stop talking."

"Sorry"

"Dean, I am not…experienced with these human emotions and customs as much as I would like to be, but I do know one thing"

There was a long pause. Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"Dean you can talk now"

"Oh, right," Dean chuckled awkwardly as he blushed. "So, uhh, what was that one thing?"

"I would like for us to make love, Dean"

Dean gulped and stared at Cas, the awkward ex-angel who had done so much for him. Who was standing there with his astonishingly blue eyes and his messy hair, waiting for Dean to say something.

Wait, shit. He needed to say something. His turn to talk. Right.

"When?"

_DID I SERIOUSLY JUST SAY THAT?_

Cas sighed, and began to remove his belt. Dean couldn't help himself as his gaze wondered up and down Cas' body, memorising the muted contours that were barely visible through the ill-fitting suit. His breath caught as Cas unthinkingly licked his lips, not quite realising the effect such a small action had on Dean.

"Now."

* * *

Dean's brain shorted out at that, and he instinctively took a step forward, wrapped his arms around Castiel, and gave in to the temptation that he had been denying for far too long. Lips met lips, and as Cas' tongue gently probed its way into Dean's mouth, a low moan was let out - by whom, neither could tell, because by this point they were so tangled up with one another that it was impossible to tell where one man ended and the other began.

Dean broke off for air, and his voice came out huskier and rougher than it had ever been, thick with desire and want and _love_.

"Bedroom. Now."

Cas could only nod, and they raced to Dean's bedroom, tearing through the bunker as if it were their last night on Earth. The door was slammed shut, with Dean shoved up against the inside of it. Cas practically attacked his mouth, drawing out gasps and cries from the hunter (and Dean would never, EVER admit to anyone the noises he made when Cas was doing this), and clothes were ripped off and cast aside carelessly.

Somehow, they made it to the bed, and here it suddenly got a whole lot slower, more careful, as each of them took stock of the other. Both were shirtless, and Dean's eyes roamed over Cas' more lean form while Cas gazed at Dean's hard muscles and various scars. Slowly - too slowly - Dean leaned forward and finished what Cas had started, properly removing the belt, taking his time as he undressed the only man he would ever truly love. Castiel bit his lip, sighing with pleasure and tilting his head back.

Dean was startled at just how much Cas was getting off from simply having his pants removed. Then again, Dean was no better. He could feel his rock solid erection straining against his underwear and jeans, and wondered just how long he was going to last after this.

* * *

Long enough, as it turned out. Dean lay on his side, staring at Cas in wonder as his - he could finally say _his_ - angel slept. Cas would always be his angel, even if he had fallen. He smiled, drawing the sleeping man closer to him. Cas smiled in his sleep as if in response, tucking himself into Dean's embrace and burying his face into his neck.

Pure bliss coursed through Dean as he recalled their frantic lovemaking, and he held Cas all the tighter as images of that perfect face, crying out in ecstasy with blue eyes locked onto Dean's, flashed through his mind. The flushed face that was somehow even more of a turn on, the well-muscled thighs that gripped him as Cas rode him unmercifully, the hands that found his shoulders and the palm that placed itself directly over the mark Cas had left on Dean's shoulder and soul when he pulled him from Hell - they were all Dean's.

Forever.

And Dean, finally happy, finally able to drift off into a peaceful sleep for the first time since he was four years old, didn't mind one bit.

* * *

Two doors down, Sam sat on his bed and stared at the wall in a daze, horrified.

He was happy for his brother and Castiel, but they really could have kept the noise down.

**FIN**

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! PS that was the first time I've ever written something that smuttily graphic, so please let me know how it went. I was going to just leave it after Cas said 'now', but then I didn't, and that happened.**


End file.
